


Alligator Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King suffers with a sick alligator.





	Alligator Tears

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face as he remained by a sick alligator for many hours. He sat with his arms on his knees. He glanced at the alligator every now and then. *I don't know if I'm willing to watch my pet die* he thought. The Sewer King also wasn't sure if he was willing to view the empty area if the alligator died. *You're always with me. I'll be with you.*

The Sewer King's scowl remained as the alligator writhed. *You suffer with me. I'll suffer with you.*

The Sewer King recalled cuddling a stuffed alligator when he was a sick or healthy boy. He also recalled his previous smile from years ago. After the memory, the Sewer King removed a stuffed alligator from his long coat. He placed it under the alligator's leg before the latter ceased writhing. The Sewer King thought he saw a smile. He smiled.

*My pet is going to be fine. I'm going to be fine* the Sewer King thought as tears ran down his face.

 

THE END


End file.
